Tweener Storyline
There are 5 main storylines to play through when wrestling at the Inn '''for '''Brass Town Wrestling. You will receive match options from Booker Huffy based on your Heel/Face Points at the time. Each storyline contains 10 fights at the Inn, followed by a title match at the Event Square. Tweener Storyline As a tweener, you will be able to face the following opponents. Once you defeat one opponent, you will have the option to face the next person on the list. Mauro Riley '''has spread a (likely false) rumor that '''Mauro has had a bad attitude backstage. Booker Huffy asks you to straighten him out. If you win, Banker Bill '''will bring you a note from '''Rookie Andy. '''Andy's letter will very depending on how well you treated him, but it will end with him saying that he'll watch your matches to give him some motivation. Rookie Carl After your first encounter, '''Rookie Carl '''has been working hard on his striking game for when you next meet. Carl is hoping to beat you to secure his own push to stardom. If you win, Banker Bill brings another letter from Rookie Andy, telling you how they saw your last and his mum likes your ring entrance. Rookie Bella Under the tutelage of '''Coach Sal, this determined luchadora is determined to be the most successful wrestler the company has ever seen. To secure her own future, she wants to prove herself against you in the ring. After you win, you get a letter from Rookie Andy saying that he had a fall and has been told to rest up. Despite this he is determined to keep working hard so he can come back and be your tag team partner. Sunshine A former star, Sunshine has been out of favor in Brass Town for some time now. Seeing you as a way to move back into contention, Sunshine is determined not to give you an easy match. If you're victorious, Rookie Andy writes to you saying they can't believe how well you're doing and that people back home are starting to take notice of you. Chico Once one of the most gifted ring warriors of all time, a cocky attitude and years of self neglect have resulted in Chico '''falling way down the card. Despite this however, Chico is still a formidable opponent for any rising star to have to overcome. After overcoming Chico, Rookie Andy sends a further letter to you asking what it was like to beat Sunshine. He admits that he used to have a crush on her when he was growing up. Mr Hancock This guy will do anything to make it to the top in this town. Having worked his way up from being a dancer that entertains fans between matches, '''Mr Hancock is determined to show the world he can wrestle by beating a young prospect like you. Once victorious, Rookie Andy writes to you. He confesses that the doctor was right when they told him to take it easy. He can barely get out of bed these days. Atlas No one in Brass Town is stronger than Atlas, this guy never stops lifting. Booker Huffy feels like if you're going to be anything more than just another rookie, you will need to overcome a challenge like this. If you win you'll get a letter from Rookie Andy. He congratulates you for beating Mr Hancock, and tells you that there is even a slushy drink named after you! Rookie Andy is down however, and feels like he has to accept he'll never wrestle again. Solwold A mysterious up and coming star, Solwold has been on the rise in a similar way to yourself. Unfortunately only one of you can be viewed as a top contender, so Booker Huffy finally made the match for you to face each other in the ring! If you defeat Solwold, Rookie Andy writes to you once more. He is back on his feet after some experimental procedure and feeling stronger than ether. He's tried to arrange a trial with Booker Huffy but hasn't heard anything yet... Banker Bill A slight bump in the road to your title fight happens when Banker Bill refuses to release any more cash to Brass Town Wrestling until they get a fight against you. You need to overcome this challenge if you have any hope of progressing .Once beaten, Banker Bill will reluctantly give you the latest letter from Rookie Andy. He is jealous of your success, and is coming to Brass Town to beat you and take the spot he believes is rightfully his. Mystery Opponent After much speculation, your mystery opponent is revealed to be none other than your former best friend Rookie Andy. After months of rehab, Andy is somewhat changed. He's packed on a load of muscle, and has a chip on his shoulder about all the success you've had. Winning this fight will bring out Al 'Macho' Starr, who will acknowledge you as the number one contender for his Regional Title.